


Denouement

by SmolGooDragon



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Final Battle Spoilers, Gen, Genny is a good friend, Jedah is a bad father, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, rip in shit Jedah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolGooDragon/pseuds/SmolGooDragon
Summary: In the final battle, Sonya confronts her father once and for all.





	Denouement

**Author's Note:**

> This fic partially stems from my undying love for Sonya, and partially because I didn't know the "you have to attack Jedah every fourth turn or you have to attack him four times" thing. I just thought that once Duma died, Jedah's shield would break and you could go in for the kill.
> 
> Sadly I was mistaken, but here's a fic where that is a thing and Sonya gets a little more plot relevance.

_Inhale._

Tug at the gossamer strands of magic flowing from within her very core.

_Exhale._

Channel the surge of magic into a physical form- she can feel the heat of flames surging from her fingertips. An inhuman screech of agony pierces the air, confirming that her magic had made a direct hit. She doesn't have time to stop and look, but a grim smirk of satisfaction tugs at the corner of her lips.

****

_One Mogall down..._

****

The smirk fades just as fast as it had come.

****

_...At least ten more to go._

****

Sonya grimaces as one of the creatures blindsides her and nearly stabs her arm with its tentacles, but she manages to dodge just in time. She whirls and mentally grabs hold of her inner magic, blasting the creature point-blank with a surge of biting wind.

****

She wants to rest, she really does. But to stop moving means certain death; the swarms of summoned Terrors would be upon her in an instant. She just has to help keep the horde at bay long enough for the others to kill Duma.

****

Gods, she really hopes she can hold out that long. If she could just eliminate the source of the Terrors, the rest of them would vanish.

****

Unfortunately, the source just so happens to be Jedah.

****

From here, she can't make out the details, but she can see a faintly-shimmering, magical barrier surrounding his form, rendering any and all attacks useless. A gift from the mad god Duma, no doubt. Regardless, it was proving to be quite the problem; and it's a little hard to think of ways to shatter a divine barrier when you're fending off swarms of Terrors and the occasional witch (may their souls rest in peace).

****

"SCREEE!"

****

A startled noise escapes her lips as she stumbles back. In her distraction, another Mogall had managed to sneak up on her, lunging at her. Its hard body smashes into her stomach, knocking her roughly to the ground.

Sonya attempts to struggle to her feet, gasping for air, a surge of panic lacing through her head.

****

_No. No, no, no-!_ _I can't die yet-!_

****

The Mogall is about to stab her with its tentacles when two arrows pierce its rough hide. A pained shriek escapes the creature as it crashes to the ground- it writhes briefly before going still. Sonya stumbles before standing, head turning quickly towards the source of the arrows. Across the poisonous swamp, a familiar purple-haired archer raises his hand in a salute before nocking another arrow in his bow. Sonya nods in his direction gratefully before readying another ball of fire in her hands. At least she wasn't in this fight alone like she was used to- otherwise, she would've gone down long ago.

****

_Inhale._

Ready her magic.

_Exhale._

Just as the blast of fire is released from her hand, the ground shudders beneath her feet, causing her to sway unsteadily.

An unfamiliar voice, belonging to a dark-skinned teenager (someone from the Deliverance's army, she's sure) across the way, yells something about "not another damn earth attack".

****

Honestly, she agrees with him.

****

Sonya is bracing herself for the earth to heave when she hears a keening howl ring through the air.

****

And, quite suddenly, each and every last Mogall plummets to the ground. The air is filled with the sounds of the creatures hitting the earth, and some plunge into the deadly swamp below.

****

Her eyes widen in surprise, the bolt of lighting she'd been preparing fizzling away at her fingertips.

****

That... that noise was from Duma. There was no mistaking it. She could feel it, deep in her bones.

****

...

****

Duma had been slain.

****

_And that means..._

 

****

Jedah is huddled up on the ground, wailing in pain and grief and clutching his face with his sharp talons. The shimmering barrier is gone, leaving the cantor vulnerable.

****

Sonya hardly feels her legs moving as she marches towards him. Her eyes narrow, her fists clenched at her sides. She easily steps over the many fallen Mogall surrounding Jedah.

Time seems to still as she nears him.

She lifts her hand, mustering up the last of her strength into one final blast, to finish him off for good.

****

And then his head snaps up, a snarl of unbridled rage tearing from his throat.

"YOU!"

Sonya briefly hesitates, startled, before recovering and readying her magic once more- but it's enough time for Jedah to blast her with magic of his own. It's weakened, diluted by the death of Duma, but he had been a powerful mage even before giving his soul up to the mad god.

Sonya tries to dodge the wild shot, but it manages to clip her side. She cries out in pain, falling to one knee and clutching at the wound. The raw, dark energy sears into her skin, drawing blood almost instantly.

****

"Damn you..."

Sonya grimaces and tries to back up as the cantor approaches, one hand still tightly clutching at his head.

"You useless _wretch_ of a daughter-!"

He lifts his hand once more, his ugly features contorted in rage. Dark magic begins to swarm around his fingers.

"I should've thrown you in the river when I had the chance, you little WHORE!"

****

Sonya does her best to resist the tidal wave of fear crashing down over her shoulders, but she's _terrified_. She hasn't felt this afraid since she was a child, desperately running from the monster her father has become, hearing her sisters' screams as their souls were ripped from their bodies-

_No, no! Focus! Strike back, you are strong now!_

 

**It had been so dark and cold that night.**

 

_NO!_

 

Sonya fumbles backwards, desperate to get back on her feet.

****

Another searing pain shoots through her shoulder, another scream tears from her lips.

****

_Marla... Hestia...!_

****

She raises her head just in time to see Jedah's hand radiating with dark energy once more, a cruel sneer on his face.

"You will pay for turning your back on Lord Duma, you insolent child!"

Sonya shakily raises a hand towards him, trying to tug at her magic reservoir.

****

A few feeble sparks crackle at her fingertips. She's completely drained.

****

Jedah lets out a harsh, barking laugh before preparing to strike...

****

...And is instead cut off by a blast of blinding light.

****

"SONYA!"

****

Sonya lifts her head in surprise, watching as Jedah is sent flying by the blast. He crashes against the ground with a sickening thud.

And then a familiar, small figure is at her side, one hand clutching a staff and the other gripping Sonya's hand. Before Sonya can react, the staff is alight, and a soothing warmth radiates through her body. The burning wounds ease, the pain ebbing away as singed flesh knits itself back together.

****

Genny is healing her.

****

After she's mostly back up to full health, Genny grips her hand a little tighter, slowly helping Sonya get back on her feet.

"Genny?" Sonya croaks, at a loss for words.

The child makes sure that Sonya is steady on her feet before wrapping her arms around Sonya's midsection, pulling her into a tight hug. Genny buries her face against the tall priestess, stifling a sob.

"S-Sonya, I was so sca-scared, you... you weren't fighting back, I-I thought I was too late, and-"

Sonya blinks, startled. She's stiff, and her arms are out at her sides- she's still tense from the encounter with Jedah, and it's been years since she'd last been hugged...

****

But she slowly loosens up, awkwardly putting her arms around Genny's back to return the embrace. Her eyes soften as she watches the girl struggle not to cry.

"Thank you, little one. You saved my life."

Genny sniffles (Sonya is oddly not grossed out by the thought of the girl soaking her dress with tears and snot. The thing's already been burned and torn to hell, so why not.) before lifting her head, her mouth set in a (rather adorable) frown.

"Sonya, promise me you w-won't do that again! You have to fight to protect yourself."

Sonya pauses before smiling weakly. "You won't have to worry about me freezing up anymore. I promise."

Genny huffs, hugging Sonya even tighter. "...Good."

****

The two stand that way for a few moments, silently taking in the aftermath of the battle, before a groan draws their attention.

Sonya's head sharply turns to look at Jedah- he's moving once more.

She can feel her muscles stiffening, her jaw clenching.

****

But this time, she's not afraid.

****

No, she's _furious._

****

"Genny," she murmurs, "there's something I need to take care of."

Genny, who is uneasily watching the cantor regaining consciousness, silently nods and lets go of Sonya.

"Be careful. I-I'm right here if you need me..." Genny grips her staff uneasily.

Sonya pauses before gently ruffling Genny's hair. "I'll be alright, little one. You... You shouldn't watch this."

"But Sonya-!"

"I have to do this on my own."

When Genny gives her a tentative look, Sonya meets it with a look of her own.

"Please, Genny."

Although the girl looks unhappy with leaving Sonya alone anywhere near an almost-conscious Jedah, she respects the priestess' wishes and walks away.

From the distance, Sonya can hear the others coming back. She doesn't have much time, then.

****

Sonya turns to Jedah, moving forward silently until she stands before his crumpled figure.

"Jedah."

****

His head jerks at the sudden noise, his pupils retracting into thin slits. "You-!"

****

Sonya's eyes narrow. She draws upon her magic, a surge of air twining through her fingers.

"Don't."

****

There's a moment of silence. The two eye each other warily.

****

And then a ragged, seething hiss escapes Jedah's lips.

"You can't kill me. I know you've been looking for a cure to becoming a witch. And I am your best chance of receiving that information. Kill me and you will never learn the truth."

****

Sonya doesn't answer. She continues to look down at him with a flat, irritated look on her face.

****

The windstorm building in her hand is practically begging to be released. It's grown in strength and pressure- one blast will be enough to finish him off.

****

"I can reunite you with your precious sisters-"

****

"Talk, then," she grits out. "You have five seconds before I blow your face to bits."

****

Jedah's eyes narrow, and then he slowly forces himself to sit up and folds his arms.

"You disrespect your father-"

"You lost any and all rights to that title the second you dumped the three of us in a priory. Talk."

The cantor growls, shooting Sonya an even dirtier look. "Fine, have it your way. If you want to see your sisters again..."

Jedah suddenly draws his hand upwards, a crackle of dark energy surging from his fingertips towards Sonya.

"You'll have to meet them in _hell!"_

Sonya releases the wind energy.

With minimal struggle, the wind overtakes the dark energy, the sharp wind blasting directly into Jedah's weakened body. The cantor shrieks in agony as the magic wind slashes his skin like hundreds of small knives, bleeding away the last of his strength.

****

He collapses to the ground once more, his body bloodied and lifeless.

****

Sonya doesn't move.

She just stands and watches, her expression grim.

****

Jedah is dead.

****

Duma is dead.

****

It's... over.

****

Sonya flinches when she feels a hand on her shoulder, turning her head to look down at Genny.

The girl refuses to look at Jedah's body, instead choosing to quietly bury her face against Sonya.

****

"...C-Can we go home...?"

****

Sonya's gaze returns silently to the monster who had once been her father.

****

She doesn't know where this "home" is. She hasn't had a home in years, if that. Not counting the priory, she doesn't think she's ever _had_ a proper home in her life.

****

But suddenly, home sounds like the best thing in the world.

****

"...Yeah. Yeah, Genny. Let's go home."

****

As several voices draw closer, some familiar and others unfamiliar- she thinks she hears Lady Celica's voice among the crowd- she finally lets her eyes drift shut.

****

_It's over._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you liked it, please leave a comment- even if it's a short one, it'll make my day!
> 
> Got any writing requests or want to keep up with my writing process? Check out my blog at smolgoodragon.tumblr.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
